


Where To?

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [41]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flirting, I really didn't know much about D's character when I wrote this, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, curtain shuts before the one night stand can happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: He was offering her a ride to wherever she wanted to go.~Originally posted in '10
Series: Fandom Challenge [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 3





	Where To?

Liela wasn't sure what to make of the dunpeal who called himself D. When they'd gotten back to the client with the girl's ring and received the pay, he'd offered her a ride to wherever she wanted to go, as well as an even split of the money they had paid to _him_. She'd looked at the bags he'd been given, and there was considerably more in there than the Marcus Brothers had agreed to. In fact, it was exactly double.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had known, somehow, before this whole thing began that it would end up like this. Apparently, despite his looks, he had a couple of centuries of life experience on her, so she wouldn't be surprised if he _did_ know.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Know any way I can get to paradise?" she answered, not expecting any kind of affirmative from the moody dunpeal.

He'd laughed at that, just a quiet chuckle, but she'd heard him.

"What?" she demanded.

"I can think of one way..." D said, dismounting his horse and approaching her slowly, almost cautiously, but with a certain look on his face.

Leila smiled as she caught on and he wrapped his hands around her waist and hips.

"Ya don't say," she murmured. "I am both surprised and very pleased to hear it. So, are you going to take me there?" Leila asked as she slipped her own hands down his chest to his abs and then groin.

"I would be honoured."


End file.
